


Texts from the Blessed Hand

by waferkya



Series: boys with phones [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>cjw3rd: i am never going to wash this hand</i>
  <br/>
  <i>cjw3rd: EVER AGAIN</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from the Blessed Hand

**cjw3rd:** HEHEHEHE

**jcn11:** please, shut up

**cjw3rd:** i am never going to wash this hand

**cjw3rd:** EVER AGAIN

**jcn11:** that sounds gross

**cjw3rd:** i dont care  <3

**jingles7:** i feel like i’m missing something

**jasidelicious:** same

**cjw3rd:** believe me

**jcn11:** you don’t want to know

**cjw3rd:** u guys dont wanna know

**cjw3rd:** …

**cjw3rd:** LET ME LOVE YOU CAPTAIN

**jcn11:** nope

**jasidelicious:** yeah i don’t think so either

**cjw3rd:** but :c

**cjw3rd:** we r meant to be :c

 

“I’m not mad,” Saras huffs with a nonchalant shrug, and he could pass for the most uninterested, careless man in the world, if he wasn’t running a big, sharp knife through a cut of pork meat twice the size of his arm with so much gusto you’d think the pork had insulted his mother. “I just don’t find it funny, is all.”

Juan Carlos is sitting at the kitchen table, his chin propped on his knuckles, and he’s trying, not too hard, to bite back an amused grin.

“Of course you’re not mad.”

Saras slashes the last bit of meat and then jabs the knife into the cutting board—it rests there, quivering, and when Saras turns around with a pointed look, Juan Carlos has to bring both his clenched fists to his mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Juanqui—”

“No, no, I see it,” he says, flailing a little. “You’re perfectly calm, clearly.”

Saras stares him down, and for a long minute the bubbling broth on the stove is the only sound in the room; eventually, he sighs and shakes his head.

“Fine,” he admits. “I might have gotten a bit, uh, passionate about the meat—”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Juan Carlos says, very seriously; Saras tries to point a menacing finger at him, but he cracks up after a moment, ducking his head with a warm laugh.

“You are the worst, seriously.”

“And also, the best.”

Saras walks around the table to cup his hands around Juan Carlos’ face. “The Alpha and the Omega,” he whispers theatrically on his lips.

“So I’m also Jesus now?” Juan Carlos giggles. “Can’t say that I mind that.”

Saras shuts him up with a kiss.

They forget the stew. Juan Carlos successfully multiplies fish and bread by calling the Mexican restaurant around the corner and ordering takeout.

 

**cjw3rd:** knock knock

**jingles7:** who’s there?

**cjw3rd:** THE HAND THAT HELD JUANKI’S HAND

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day everyone went to a mall for some sort of show, and for some reason Juanca and CJ ended up [holding hands](https://fbcdn-sphotos-b-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/600782_405293906244923_372793082_n.jpg) during the group shot (okay so actually Juanca was [pointing at CJ's elbow](https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/249070_405293779578269_87946273_n.jpg) and /then/ their fingers ~~~touched and interlaced~~~ that's sweet). I've got my eyes on you CJ.


End file.
